the difrence between the lorelai's
by BookWorm08
Summary: COMPLETEWhat would happen if Lorelai died,and Rory was sent to N.Y to live with Chris?Jess never came to S.H..but would she meet him in N.Y?totaly literati,baby!
1. Luke was wrong

Seventeen old Rory Gilmore-Hayden sighed and turned to the annoying alarm clock on her side table.

"I hate you"she mumbled,slowly getting out of her warm cozy bed. Rory slipped on her fuzy green slippers, and made her way to the kitchen of the apartment were she lived with her dad,and his current girlfriend.

A small gasp left her mouth when she found there was no coffee in her home.

"DAD!" She yelled. She had been living with her dad for a mounth now,but reciently moved into the apartment.

"Rory! rory whats wrong?"Christopher hayden asked in a worried tone as he noticed his daughter shaking.

"NO coffee! daddy,i need my coffee!" She mumbled.Chris let out a small laugh

"Get dressed,theres a coffee house across the street."He explained.Rory let out a breath,and walked to her room.

Ten miniutes later,rory emerged from her room,and left the apartment.

She was wearing a light blue silk shirt,and a pair of jeans that made her look beautifull.The soft color of her shirt matched her baby-blue eyes.The eyes that he sank into when she walked into the small cafe'.

"COFFEE!"She orderd loudly, she wasnt quit used to the idea of not storming into luke's with her mom and making jokes, begging for coffee.She let out a small chuckle when she rememberd how Lorelai could make luke do anything for him.He was ovieslly in love.

Jess had been watching the girl hardly.He noticed her bright face suddenly melt to a picture of pure sadden.

Her mother.Her best friend.Now should be talked about in past tence.Lorelai Victoria Gilmore,was gone.Rory let a few tears fall from the brim of her eyes,as she rememberd the worst day in her life.The day her life died.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Rory jumbed out of the jeep._

_"Bye mom"She said,heading toward the diner.Lorelai had forgotten something at home,so she was gonna head back after she dropped her daughter off for some COFFEE!_

_"Bye offspring."_

_And with that she drove away.Unfortunaltly not far.When Lorelai was about to turn the corner,a large SUV pulled up infront of her,and crashed straight into her mother._

_"AHHHHHHHH!" Rory heard a voice. At first,she thought it was kirk,trying to get away from his cat,kirk.But then she reconised the voice._

_"MOM! MOM!"rory yelled as she raced to the smushed jeep.Lorelai's cold body tumbelled out of the car,_

_Tears poured out of the sixteen year olds eyes._

_"NO! mommy! mommy! lorelai victoria gilmore wake up! mommy! mommy please wake up!"Lorelai Leigh gilmore screamed."mommy i need you,i love you!" _

_"Rory?i love ya kid."lorelai had mumbeld and then went everything went black._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Thats all she rememberd,the next thing she knew, she was being pulled away from her mothers body,and droven to the hospital.Were she resived the news

Lorelai Gilmore the secound was dead.Rory's mother, best friend, was dead.She would never mock movies or hear luke say coffee would kill her again.

_Luke was never killed my mommy, that stupid drunk0 truck driver did. _rory thought, fresh tears then filled her eyes.


	2. breakfast and crazie talks

Jess Mariano studied her hard.Her face and went from happy,to sadded,to plain out red and puffy from crying.Why was this Beautiful girl crying?

The tears began to dry on her face.She stood up,and left the coffee house.Jess waited a miniute then followed.

"taxie! buss? tour guide?" The girl yelled,he smirked.

"were ya going?"He asked.Rory jumbed.

"god,give me a heart attack,will ya?"She asked.

He smirked again."Hi,im jess."

"Rory...well...actully lorelai.But so is..was..my moms,so every one called me rory.So im rory!"She ranted.

"sorry,i dont usually talk this much."She blushed.

"So,were are you going that you need a taxie/buss/tour guide?"He asked.

"anywere."SHe said.Jess nodded."me too"

Rory smiled."care if i join you?"She asked,hopefully."sure,come on."he said.

About a block or two later,rory was panting."i hate exursise! wahts the point!"She said,loudly.Jess shook his head.

"Are you hungry? im hungry!"rory said.

"im hungry."

"can we go eat?"

"sure."

after a few miniutes,they walked into a small resturant named georges.Actully its a diner.It made rory smile.

"what are you smiling about?"

"oh,nothing.It just...this place reminds me of a diner me and my mom used to go to.Luke's.The owner,luke,was practicly in love with my mom.He was always over at our house,fixing things."She stopped for a breath.

"We practicly lived on lukes,that and take out.See,once,my mom tried to cook,well,our kitchen set on fire.The other time,it tasted like crap.and i cant cook."Rory ranted.Jess smirked.

"Were did you live?"He asked.

"stars hollow.The best place in the world.Have you ever seen the movie pleasentville?"She asked.

"yeah"

"thats what stars hollow was like,exept our basketball team coudnt make a basket,and our peaple were a slight less creepy."She said.

"a slight?"He asked.

"not by much.My town is crazy.Theres this one guy,kirk,hes like thirty,but still lives with his mom."

"wow"

"and he has a cat named kirk.my hometown is insain!"

"wow."

"yup."

"sounds like torture."

"i loved that place.my mom,luke,sookie,all of the crazies,all of them."With that,they contuined to eat their breakfast,and talk aobut music and books.


	3. LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE HAYDEN!

After breakfast rory told jess she had to go,so her dad woudnt worry.Jess nodded,trying to hide his dissapointment.

"i had fun today,jess."She said,as they walked up to her apartment door.

"me too."Jess smiled."uh,maybe we could you know,do it again.Say tomorow.I know this really great record store,im pretty sure you'd like."Jess mumbled.rory smiled.

"id love too.Meet me at the coffee shop at ten.that'll give me enought time for five or six cups of coffee."she joked.

jess smirked."ten then.Bye rory gilmore-hayden!"he said,over his shoulder.

"bye jess mariano!"She replied,and snuck into her house,with a silly grin on her face.

"LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE-HAYDEN! WERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"chris yelled to his daughter,as she sat on the couch.

"out daddy."She said,with no emotion.

"dont 'out daddy' me rory! i was a master at that,as well as your mom.WAS!"Dad told her,She could have screamed.

"dont talk about my mother that way! you hear me? im leaving,ok?ill be back in a couple days!"She yelled,and ran out of the apartment,leaving a very angry father.

Rory had walked two blocks,untill she reached a unfimilar apartment.

"what do you want?"A old man asked,he was in a blue striped dirty suit.A name tag which red "benny"was blochy and gross.

"im,"sniffle"her" sniffle "to see my friend"sniffle.The old man named Benny,nodded.

"Whos your little friend?"'benny' asked.

"jess.Jess mariano please,"she said,in the calmest tone possible.The old man nodded."room 26B."

Rory smiled her gratitued,and walked up to the room.

"JESS! JESS!" she yelled as she pounded on the door,tears now pouring down her cheeks.

"who the heck are you?"A woman asked,as she flung the door open.

She was meidum height,medium stomach,and had medium blound hair.overall her apperance was medium and average.

"r-r-rory,ma'am.Can i see jess?"she asked.The women shrugged and lead rory into the living room...


	4. asking luke

the women moved aside,and lead rory into the living room."JESS!"She called.glancing at the young tear stained teen.

Just then,The boy came into the room."what do yo-oh,hi rory."He said,exited and confused all at once.

The women rolled her eyes,and went to the kitchen,to pour herself a nother glass of vodcia.

"jess..."she whisperd,and burried her face in his chest."shh,ror,come on...it'll be ok."he soothed,rubbing his hands up and down her back.

All thought they had only recently met,they both felt a odd,but comferting vibe beetween each other.

**back in stars hollow--**

bring! bring! the old diner phone rang,luke picked it up."lukes diner,luke speaking."He said in a gruffy voice.Ever since lorelai died,he had been in a slumpt.No one noticed.Everyone was in a slumpt.A horrible thing.

"luke danes?this is christopher hayden,rory's dad."the man spoke.

"oh,yes."He tried to perk up.This was rory's father,sure enought chris would tell rory how luke was doing.Surely,right?

"Can..uh...i noticed rory is very close to you,luke."

"well,uh,yeah."

Chris broke down."I can be a father,Rory needs someone else.She needs stars hollow.Something i cant give you.Rory needs you,luke!"

"wow.."

"can she live with you?"Christopher asked bluntly.Luke was shocked.But he loved rory gilmore liked a daughter,

"Of course."

"Great! she'll be there monday!"Chris hung the phone up,and grapped his coat,searching the streets for his daughter.

Luke was shocked.How could this be happening?

bring bring!_"thats probaly chris calling saying he made a mistake_"Luke thought.

"Luke's diner,luke speaking."

"BIG BRO!"liz spoke barely drunk threw the phone.

"Hey liz."

"Hes a mess luke! you need to take him in!"

"who?your son?"

"yes luke!"

"no!"

"why?"

"hes your kid!"

"hes your nephew! what else?"Liz asked annoyed,this was her big bro for crying out loud.

"A teenager is already moving here!"

"budds! cool.I dont care,he'll be there tuesday!"And with that,the telaphone went dead.

Luke stood there shocked.Lorelai leigh "rory" gilmore would be living with him.The perfect towns proncess,and his hoodlem nephew.Up in that tiny apartment would live luke danes,rory gilmore,and...jess mariano!


	5. delivering the news

the diffrence between the lorelai's.

chapter five

Christopher Hayden walked across the street to the coffee house,were his daughter went earlier.

"HELLO? has any one seen my daughter? with someone earilier? shes the one who drank a billon cups of coffee in five miniutes?"He asked.

A waitress stopped in front of him.She had golden hair,which was down to her back,in a high pony tail,and deep green eyes.

"hi sir.my name is emily.Did your daughter have brown hair? blue eyes?" the women called "emily" asked.

Chris nodded.

"i think jess left with her?"Emily said.

"JESS?A BOY?"he yelled.Emily nodded.

"he was watching her and left right after her,I can give you his address if you want?"

"yes,thank you emily!"He said,racing out the building,gripping the peice of paper emily gave him.

_"i need to tell her,she'll be thrilled!"_

Rory looked at jess,as he read out loud from "the fountainhead"

_"hes reading from ayn rand! he HATES her! for me...does jess like me? no! no! NO! Thats crazy! right?do I like him? no...well..maybe?_" she thought,her eyes not leaving him.

Jess smirked,he knew rory was watching him,not knowing he knew!

_"what am i doing? reading for a girl? helping her when she's sad? when did i care? huh.i must like her! WAIT! me like RORY?thats crazy...but so is letting ayn rand sell books.But that happend..."_

Jess' thoughts were intrupted when a loud bang from the door.Jess sighed."uh...go in my room,k?"He said,praying it wasnt liz's boyfriends.

He didnt want rory to see that.Rory nodded."okay,"she stood up,and went into the bedroom.

Jess sighed again,and answered the door.

"jess right?"The man said.Jess nodded,knowing who it was.

"chris right?"he mocked.Christopher glared,but nodded.

Jess smirked."right."he said,and pointed toward his room.

chris smiled."thanks"

"whatever"

The two "men" Walked into the room.to find rory,looking through the books,cloths,and everything else.

Chris cleared his throught.

"ror,your uh...chris is here."Jess said.

rory felt a shiver go up her back.She loved it when jess called her that.even thought she just met him,she felt save near him,non-afraid.

"i need to talk to you,rory."he looked at jess."alone."he added.

rory shook her head,and pulled on jess' arm.

"whatever you hafta say,jess can hear."Rory heard herself saying.

"ror,its ok,talk to your dad."jess said softly.Chris was tooken back.

_"how come rory likes this guy?hes so...me as a teen...but so sweet toward rory."_

"no jess.dad speak now,or leave."she follded her arms.

"ok...here it go's...rory,your movin in with luke.I can tell you think of him more.He can give you want you need.you need that scary town.even though i cant tell why.its your home.not new york.Your leaving monday morning."

Rory felt tears fall from her eyes."thats it? you really just want me gone? what? dont you love me dad?"She cried,and ran to jess'

bathroom and locked the door...


	6. youll miss me?

the diffrence between the lorelai's

chapter six

Chris stared at the door in shock.

"Umm...Chris,why dont you wait at home.I'll try to get rory to settle down."Jess whisperd.

Chris,still in shock,nodded and left the apartment.

"Ror,Rory,its Jess,come on,come out.Chris is gone."Jess said through the door.

He heard the door sqeak,and Rory came out.

"Jess...no one wants me.no one."she cried into his already soaking shirt,

"no one! my dad is shipping back to the town that didnt even care i was gone in the first place!"she contuied.

"rory! dont say that! ok? DONT! i bet EVERYone wanted you there in that town?ok? Your dad thinks this is best.I agree bad way to go with it,but still! ok? Everyone missed you there,and everyone will miss you here!" he ranted,not believing Rory would think this about herself.

"ok! who then jess? who will miss me here?huh?"she yelled.

"ME! your dad! that stupid coffee place who would have made a fortuin with your crazy coffee addiction! any one you would have met!"He yelled back.

rory had stopped listening after jess said he would miss her.

"you will miss me?"she sqeaked,looking in his eyes.

His deep brown choclate eys met her baby blue ones.

"yes rory.i will."he said,rory needed to know no more.

she through her arms around his neck,and kissed him.

jess quickly reasponded,making the kiss longer,by wrapping his arms around her waist.

slowly,they pulled apart.

"i need to pack,huh?"rory said.

"yeah,you do."he agreed.

they stayed quiet for a moment.

"jess?"

"yeah?"

"will you call? and visit? what will happen? to us? is there a us?"rory asked.

"do you want a "us"?"

"do you?i do"

"i do too."

"ok,back to the origanl problem.your in new york,ill be in conneticat!"

"it'll work"

"Ok"

jess smiled,as did rory.

she kissed him one last time and then she left him alone in his room,as she went to pack her things.

--REVIEW--

the quicker you review the more chapters ill get up.

a/n: I coudnt post these chapters b/c i had no internet.so i'll try to write more quickly...lol

the best author of this book,

bookworm08


	7. Auhtor Notes PLEASE READz!

OMG! im soooo sooo sorry! My computer shut off the internet! And as soon as we got it back (Yesturday) All my documents deleted! ( a.k.a the **_thosands _**of chapters i wrote when the internet was gone!) Im gonna write abunch,and try to get **ABUNCH** of chapters soon! Dont be cruel!

With Apoligies,

Book-Worm08


	8. Finding out the truth part one

The differnce between the Lorelai's

Chapter Seven

disclaimer : I own nothing, i guess i own the plot and story line, whatever that means!lol

Rory had left alittle bit after her and jess' confestion.They had read alittle more, too. She sighed.

"It wont be _TOO_ horrid. I mean, I do miss Luke. And Kirk, Sookie, Jackson, Lane, I miss the town. But I'll miss Jess. I mean, sure, i havent known him TOO long, but I feel as if ive known him forever." She thought, as she rounded the corner to her temporary home.

She continued to think about the higher sides of this, Her StarsHollow family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess sat on his bed, staring at the worn copy of Ayn Rand's The Fountainhead. Her favorite book.

" It'll work out, she has to visit her dad, right? I mean, letters, phone calls...post-car...who am i kidding? She'll go back to her hometown, fall in deep love with some prince charming, and ill just be forgotten! Its ovbiose!Rorys to good for me!" He thought, sighing.

Jess hoped this wasnt true, but he had seen her.She's a picture perfect girl.

Sighing, Jess inhaled a deep breath, and walked into the living room, praying Liz let Rory out,

"Jess Anthony Mariano!" a voice yelled, Jess winced.He hated his mother with a pastion.

"What Liz?"He asked annoyed.

"Pack your bags, your going to live with your uncle.Maybe **HE** can straighten you out!"

"What?"Jess asked. He knew his mother was heartless, and cold, be she was giving up her son to her big brother?

"You heard me! The bus leaves tomorow morning, with the few stops, you should be there Tuesday!"Liz finished, with a satisfied grin. She left her son, with a blank exprestion, standing in the living room, while she got another beer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(skip to monday, Rory's bus was pulling up in stars Hollow.She had ran to Jess' apartment before she left, but her bus was coming, so he never told her about moving with his uncle)

If any body asked Luke Danes what the chances of having the girl he thought of as a daughter, and her boyfriend/slash/ his nephew coming to live with him.He'd tell them they were crazy and needed to be instatutionalized.

So when a heart-sick Rory Gilmore got off the bus from N.Y to STARS HOLLOW he never would have guessed what was about to happen.Never in a zillon years.

"Hey Luke,"She said, smiling a fake smile, and hugging the man she would now live with.

"RORY! hey!" He exclaimed and welcomed the hugg.

"I missed you,"She said, as they walked to the diner.

"We all missed you to, Ror." Jess' words played in her head.

**_I bet EVERYone wanted you there in that town?ok? Your dad thinks this is best.I agree bad way to go with it,but still! ok? Everyone missed you there,and everyone will miss you here!"_**

She smiled thinking of him, how they talked as if they knew each other for years and years, while really, theyd known each other for less then a week.She smiled at the way she could still feel his lips on her, the warm, save feeling.

"Ok, uh, take your stuff up stairs, and ill be there in a sec, k?"Luke said, nevorsly.

"Ok, oh, bye the way Luke.Thanks, for everything."Rory smiled and ran upstairs to her new home.

Rory sat her things on the couch and sat down, waiting for him.

"Hey,here ya go."Luke said, entering the apartment and handing her a steaming cup of coffee.

"YUMM!"She exclaimed and drowned the liquid.

"I need to talk to you, uh."Luke stammerd."RIght after your, uh , father called, my sister did. My nephew has to stay with me, im so sorry rory."

Rory felt tears glissering her eyes. _"Luke is kicking me out too! How can this be?"_

"oh, im so sorry, Luke, ill get out of your way.I guess i can live with the elder Gilmores"She replied.Slowly standing up and grapping her luggage..

"NO!"Luke screamed, jumbing up."You dont have to leave.Please stay, He'll just live with us, too.I know its crowded, but We can make it work.You;ll have your own bathroom and bedroom." **(a/n lets say Luke has two bathrooms and already added room.)**

"Oh,"She breathed a sigh of relive."WHo is he,anyway?and when will he be here.

"Tomorow and Jess."Luke said.He smiled, and said"i gotta go back to work, make yourself at home."And then left the small apartment.

Rory took a deep breath,and slumbed on the couch, " Its not my Jess, right?Oh, goodness, who am I kidding, of course its not MY Jess. Wait, _MY JESS_? Well, I want him to be my Jess.Maybe I'll call him later..."Rory thoughts countinued into a pool of Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew...her boyfriend.

-----------Tomorow--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke sighed.He told Rory she could stay at the apartment and unpack, that way he could brake the news to Jess simply, without any sarcastic words toward her while she was arround.

Now, he stood at the bus stop and waited for his nephew.

Slowly, the buss pulled up, and passengers left.Many walked right by Luke, exept one. A darker skinned boy, or well teen, with dark, dark curly brown (almost black) hair.**(think of Jess' hair in a tisket-a-tasket!)** and dark jeans, a black mettalic shirt and leather Jacket, with a small duffle bag.

"Luke."He nodded.

"Jess."The teen nodded. So they walked to the diner. Luke stopped right in front of it.Jess noticed.

"uh, Jess, geez how do i tell ya? Well, someone else is living with us."He stutterd.

"what?"Jess asked._"youve gotta be kidding me! Theres only so much a guy can take!)_

"Yeah, her dad resently shipped her off here after her mother died. Its a long, long story."Luke said.

_"its not her! "_ Jess thought.

"Shes really nice and polite..."

_"no way in the world does SHE live here, im not that lucky._

"Loves to read, and is strangly addicted to coffee..."

Jess' eyes went from big huge at the next thing his uncle said.

"Her names Rory Gilmore..."

**(REVIEW! my computer sucks, so if i havent updated, its cuz my compy broke, or im haveing seriose writers block!)**


	9. Finding out the truth part two

The differnce between the Lorelai's

Chapter Eight

disclaimer : I own nothing, i guess i own the plot and story line, whatever that means!lol

Jess' p.o.v

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I coudnt belive my ears.There was no way I Jess Anthony Mariano could NEVER get that lucky.I had to see for my own eyes.

"Is she up there?"I asked in a soft confused tone.

"uh, yeah."Luke said confused.I pushed past him, opened the door and climbed the stairs to my new apartment.I opened the door, and walked in silently.

Then, I saw her. She so beautifull.She layed on a bed, (which i assumed was hers) and was listning to music,It was the clash.I recanized it instantly.I coudnt draw my eyes away.

I heard footsteps, probaly uncle lukes, and I tried to move, to look away, but i coudnt. She was reading, and in the story.I smirked when I saw the title : A farwell to Arms. Hemmingway,I saw her frown. I saw her smirk too. So I assume she read something in the margirans, which I put in before she left. Beacuse, Rory Gilmore, never smiled or smirked at ERNEST HEMMINGWAY novels.

"JESS!" luke bellowed. Both of us looked up.

"JESS!" rory screamed when she saw me, she through the book, and ran toward me, wrapping her arms around my neck,and kissing me intensly.

At first, I did nothing, but soon came to my sences and wrapped my arms around her waist. As quickly as the kiss came, it left again. Her head was now in the crook of my neck,as she cried into it.Usually, I would have tenced up,and been weirded out by this. But I knew she was crying beacuse she was happy. For me. I could scarcly breath, My arms danngled protecttfully around her waist.

"ahem!" Luke coughed, obviosly confused.

Rory let out a giggle, and wipped away a tear,and faced Luke.

"Jess is your nephew."She whisperd. Luke nodded.Rory let out a laugh.

"You know her, Jess?" Luke asked me. I nodded,and smiled, before i could hide it.Luke obviosly saw the change from my usual scowl.

"New York aint so small."I replied, and kissed Rorys' head, making sure she was still there, If this was a dream, Id have one bad day.

"Luke..."Rory whisperd,and ran toward him, enloping him in a hug,

"You brought him here, Luke.I have everything now, thank you, I love you, Luke."She whisperd in his ear. Luke grinned like the chesiner cat.

"I love you too, Ror."He said, and relesed the girl who he knew would always be his daughter in his heart.

That night, me and Rory watched movies, read, laughed,and talked. Although Luke didnt show it, I could tell he was happy that Rory was.I was for sure that life would be perfect, I have the girl. I had the girl. ...I had no idea how bad things were about to get.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**dun dun dun, whatcha think? Im hopin it works! Ignore the grammer, my happy readers!**


	10. Beautifull

Disclaimer:I own nothin i can think of, the plot probaly, but w/e

chapter ten

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RORY P.O.V

The first thing I did when I woke up, was jumb out of my new bed,and to Jess' room.I had to

make sure he was still there.To make sure I hadnt dreamed it. I never relised I could miss someone I hardly knew,(Yet knew completly) so much.

"Jess..."I whisperd, and smiled as I looked at the sleeping teen.Suddenly, I heard some voices, I recinized instantly.

"No, Patty, I swear, Leave them alone!" Luke bellowed.Miss Patty...uh oh.

I quickly scamperd away to my bed, and tucked my whole body under the covers to hide the girly giddy grin I had.

"Ror?"Luke whisperd, knocking on the wall.I sat up and smiled.

"Hiya Luke!" I stood up, exited, & not at all embarresed to be in my hello kitty p.j's.

"You need help downstairs?"I asked.Luke shook his head.

"Nah, but could you get that."He stuck his thumb toward Jess"out of bed,I tryed but he mumbled some cuss words and turned that horrible music on!"

"Sure Luke!"I smiled.Luke nodded and left my room.

The first thing we did that day was walk around town.I explained the sights, the houses, the stores,I told him about the crazy peaple we met.And how we had 3 stores all dedicated to porcellen uniqurns**(SORRY CANT SPELL)**

Jess laughed, and shook his head.Slowly we made our way to my bridge.Well, not really mine, but it might as well be,No one else comes here.Exept me.And now Jess.

"Oh, by the way, if you wanna live, stay away from Miss Patty.She undresses any guys under the age of 21 with her eyes." I smirked as I saw Jess visobly tence.

"Gotcha."He nodded.

Looking at the water, I coudnt help but grin.The wind made cripples over the blue liquid.

"Its pretty,"I whisperd, afraid to if I spoke to loud, I could disterb the peace.

"Yeah, Beautifull."I was so caught up in my thoughts I didnt even notice he wasnt looking at the water, Jess was staring straight at me.

**review peaples! REVIEW!**


	11. Emily & Richard

Disclaimer:I own nothin i can think of, the plot probaly, but w/e

chapter eleven

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

Richard looked up from his paper, and to his wife."Emily," He stated. "Rory turns 17 this month." Emily looked up from her planning book and nodded.

"Yes,Richard, I believe so."She said,her voice cold and persise.

" And I'll have you know, that Christopher sent her back to live with that Diner Owner!" He said, his voice booming.

"Oh, No!" She gasped. "Rory musnt do that! She is finially in age! We must get her!" Emily cried.She pushed away her breakfast plate. "Up! We must go talk to her at once, Richard! Our granddaughter can not be seen like that! It will simply ruin us!"

"I agree!"Richard agreed, standing.

"Margrettia! Breakfast is over!" Emily yelled to the new maid. The maid scirried over to the table.

"My...my name is Janie,ma'am."She wimperd, collecting plates,cups,and silver wear.

"No,I swear its Margrettia!" Emily said. Richard shook his head at his wife.

"Not now,Emily! Hurry! Lets go...we must go to Stars Hollow now!"He said, pulling his wife out of the dinning room,must to Janie's relief.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory grinned at Jess, as he collapsed on the couch.

"Oh,poor baby."She said,patting his leg. "You'll be okay."She got a grunt as a reply.

The two had been working at the diner all day.Rory insists,since they both got free living space, now.

"Luke likes you!" Jess mumbled as he sat up,eyeing his girlfriend."He doesnt work you to death!"

"Correction."Rory smiled, laying her head on his shoulder."Luke's seen me and my mom cook, and he knows that all his customers would die if I cooked."

He sighed."I dont dought that."Smiling, Rory swatted his head, and layed her's back down on his shoulders.

"Rory..."He stutterd.

"Yeah?"Rory said. Jess pulled away,and looked her in the eyes.

"I...Rory...I...er...Ror, I know we havent known each other long,but I...I lo-"Jess said,but was interupted by the door swinging open.

"LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE! GET HERE NOW!" A booming voice, Jess didnt requinize said.

"Grampa?Grandma?"He head Rory ask. Then, his whole world came tumbeling down.

**REIVEW!**


	12. Leave

Disclaimer:I own nothin i can think of, the plot probaly, but w/e

chapter eleven

recap: Richard & Emily find out Rory's been living with Luke & Jess. They come to find her. Jess almost tells Rory the big '3' words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess' P.O.V

"What are you doing here?"Rory asked, her voice trembeling. _What do they want with me??They sent me to Christopher! They never cared enough about mom,and they certainly dont care for me!_

"Rory, darhhhhhhhling! You must come home at once!" Emily said, rushing over to her granddaughter, pushing me aside.I didnt dare move.I was practicly frozen with anger,and fear._"I almost told her! Then...they came!'_

"I am home, grandma!" Rory yelled. I didnt know why she was mad, but honestly I didnt care.

"No, Ror, come to OUR home.Your real home."Her grandfather.Why were these people taking her away?Why now?Why not when Lorelai first.er...left???

"Excuse me,"I heard myself saying.Not that I wanted to get in the way,but the way Rory was trembeling,and biting her lip,I assumed that she was NOT in the emotional status to deal with this.

"Who are you?"Emily asked.I stood up, my face losing any emotion.

"Im Jess, Rory's boyfriend.And from what I can tell, your her grandparents."I said. Wife and Husband nodded.SO did I,

"Yet you cant tell when your granddaughter doesnt ...cant...talk to you?"I asked my voice getting cold and angry, as I thrust a arm toward Rory.

"I dont know what your talking about, young man."Richard said to me.I shook my head and laughed bitterly.

"Fine.But get out of my house,"I replied,standing by Rory.

"Im appoled, I come to speak to my granddaughter!!!!!!!!" Emily said, fake shock in her voice.I smiled a fake, mock smile.

"Thats lovely, Mrs.Gilmore, now kindly remove yourself from my home, thanks."I said, as I walked toward them, backing them toward the door.

"No!" Richard bellowed.

"Leave, grandpa.I dont wanna go with you,"Rory whimpered.I looked at her,compation in my eyes.

"Rory..."His voice softened." We'll call, ok?"He asked.

Rory nodded."Goodbye."She said.The elder Gilmores smiled sadly, and left the apartment.

"Jess!" Rory sqeaked, before bursting in tears. I quickly walked toward her, and eloped her in my arms.

"Shhh...C'mon Ror, Its ok, really.Shh..."I soothed,or well, tried.

"Jess..."Was all she could say, before sobbing onto my shirt again.It broke my heart, to see this girl crying. I loved her so much...now if only I could tell her.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Evil MrBrownie and Gilmore Meals

Disclaimer:I own nothin i can think of, the plot probaly, but w/e

chapter eleven!

Uh...do u reli need me to rite a summery?If ur on chap.13,u abviosly no what happend!!! retards mumbels under breathe! LOL!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

Rory waited at least a day,before going outside to Stars Holloweins to see her.She knew that they knew.I mean,its not often that a rich looking car pulls up,and gos into Luke's Diner!

But,as much as facing them scared her,her gradparents scared her more.They were the Gilmores,and they got what they wanted.They wanted her! "_I wont leave! I wont! I'll never see Jess! I wont leave Luke,I wont leave Stars Hollow! I _**cant  **_leave Jess!"_

"Hey,Ror.You hungry?"Luke asked,hastily,coming up to her stool.He was worried about this girl.The normally giddy girl,had grown quiet and sad after her grandparents visit.

"Uh...yeah,sure.Thanks Luke."Rory smiled.She didnt even need to order.Luke knew what she wanted.

"A stack of Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon,eggs,and a bowl of candy corn comin' up!"He smiled warmly.

Rory giggeld at the order.Lorelai orderd this every Saturday.The moringing after the enfent Friday Night Dinner with Richard & Emily. Of,course, she never got the candy corn exept twice.Rory now wonderd what she ever found fond of the Gilmores'.

"Hey,babe.You doin okay?"A husky voice said.It warmed Rory's heart.

"Hey Jess.Im doin...okay."She hesitaded.Jess nodded sympetheticly,and sat next to his girlfriend.

"Here Ror- oh,hey Jess.Food?"Luke stopped short,handing Rory her food.

"Yeah.Eggs and toast."He orderd,not looking away from the beautifull girl sitting next to him,devoring her breakfast.

"Ok."Luke said,walking to the back,to fill Jess' order.

"I...their gunna take me,Jess. I know it!"Rory whisperd,pulling Jess out of a trance.

"No,Rory, their not! Hey,Listen to me!" He said softly, noticing Rory wasnt looking at him,He put a finger bellow her chin,and lifted.He saw faint tears on her eyes.

"Rory!They wont,I wont let them!"_"I cant!"_ He added quietly.

"They will! They have money! Leagly, I am a minor!" Rory cried, now sobbing.To many emotions were boiling up,and she coudnt take it.

"I wont.I wont...shhhhhh...Ror, shhhh..."Jess soothed.He silently prayed thanks that they were the only ones in the diner.

Rory couintuied to cry,and Jess countiued to sooth.

**THE NEXT WEEK**

The young couple are sitting on the couch,Rory in his arms,as they read their books.

"Rory, a letter came for you."Luke said, tossing the letter ontop of the couple.

"Thanks,Luke."Rory nodded, and looked at the envolope.

"LORELAI LEIGH GILMORE-HAYDEN" was written on the top.

"Huh,"She mumbeld,and tore it open.

"Dear Miss Gilmore-Hayden, my name is Mr.Brownie.I am your grandparent's lawyer, and you are to go to court.Your grandparents want custody." Rory read outloud.

"Mr.Brownie???And, come on, is he talking to a two year old?"Jess tried to attempt humor.

Rory read on: " Here are the dates,August 4th, Augest 7th.And if need be, Augest 13." Rory felt tears fill her eyes.

She closed her blue crystel eyes.And tightly held them shut for what seemed like forever.

"Im leaving.Their taking me away...Im never going to see Jess ever again!" Rory thought,as she felt his strong arms around her,and heard his soothing words,wich did nothing,but make her cry harder at the thought of leaving the one person in the world,that she could still really love.

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND BROWNIE AND REVIEWS ON TOP!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Letters and Oliver Twist

Disclaimer:I own nothin i can think of, the plot probaly, but w/e

chapter eleven!

Uh...do u reli need me to rite a summery?If ur on chap.14,u abviosly no what happend!!! retards mumbels under breathe! LOL!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

**fast forward...August 4**

Her mascara was running down her face,fast,and without stopping.Not that she was sweating,or even hot, in fact, it was freezing that day,the tempeture a low 35 degrees.

"Rory, time to leave."Luke's gentle voice said.This made Rory sobb louder.

"No! No! Please,no!" She cried, clinging onto Jess' leather jacket.

"Oh,baby."Jess breathed into her ear.He pulled her as close as he could.It broke his heart.He wanted to cry so much,but coudnt.Rory needed him.

"Im...im really sorry Ror,but you HAVE to go."Luke said,saddly.

"But...please,I dont want to go.Please,Luke.I'll help in the diner,I'll pay rent! Dont make me go!" She wimperd,her sobbs increasing.The diner guys coudnt stand to see the girl they loved (diffrently ) break like this.

"Rory..."Jess said, his voice showed emotion and pain."We dont **want** you to leave.We love you."He said,without thinking. Rory's cries didnt slow,only increased a greater amount.

_"Oh! No! Crap! No no no no! Not the time! SO not the time!"_ Jess thought,worriedly.,

"Jess!I love you too! I love you,please, I want to be here,with you!"Rory layed her head on his shoulder, tears de-creasing,for she was falling aslleep.A car horn honked.The Gilmores'. Here to take the only girl whome ment anything in Jess' life...

**AT THE GILMORE MANTION...**

Rory woke up in a strange room. She looked around,and recinized it as her mothers old one.She began to cry, she was really gone!

As she moved under the covers,she felt a strange ping at her back.She felt under her,untill she pulled out the object.It was a book.

Oliver Twist.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Night Dodger!"_

_"Dodger?"_

_"Figure it out!"_

_"Oliver Twist!"_

_BACK_

Rory began to flip through the pages.A note fell out.She quickly picked it up.

Rory,

If your reading this, that means your gone.I hope your not reading this.I dont want you gone.See, im writing this now, we just found out that you could be living with your grandparents.I had to tell you,that I'll be here.I love you,Rory.And im not going to forget. I'll wait.I miss you already, and your not even gone! I sound like some cheesy movie by John Hughes, I know.But its the truth.I love you,

Your Dodger. 

"Oh! Jess! I love you too!" Rory sobbed, tears were flowing freefully. She had no idea Jess cared so much. She missed him too.She needed him.She needed him now!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED UR REVIEWS AND IDEAS!!!!!!!!**


	15. missing

Disclaimer:I own nothin i can think of, the plot probaly, but w/e

chapter eleven!

Uh...do u reli need me to rite a summery?If ur on chap.15,u abviosly no what happend!!! retards mumbels under breathe! LOL!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal P.O.V

The Gilmore Mantion...

Rory stood up,and looked in the long, antiqued mirror.She was in her pajamas,the same ones she'd been wearing for three days straight.She hadnt gotten out of bed since she read the note.She'd begged her grandma to at least call Jess.No.That was the answer,always.

Sighing,she grapped a pair of jeans,and a black shirt with gray stripes.It matched her mood.She creaked out of the room.

"Rory! Sweetie,your up! Good!" Emily smiled a fake monsterouse smile.She attempted to give her a hug.Rory glared,and pushed past her,storming into the bathroom for a shower.

The hott water felt good against her tence skin.She rubbed her shoulders till the ake in them,were almost gone.

After her shower,she put a thin layer of maskara on,and red lip stick.Her mother always loved this on her.She said it made her seem like a indavisual.

"Rory,come eat."Richard said,when she was pulling on her sneakers.Rory shook her head.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore,you will come down and eat right now!"He orderd.Rory rolled her eyes,and stood up,to match him.

"No,grandfather! I am not hungry! I lost my appetite when my mother died! And im surtenly not hungry,now that when I was starting to get it, you took away the only person who I still love in this world!!"She screamed.They both knew they were no longer talking about food.Rory coudnt take it,she ran to her 'room' and grapped her car keys.

Locking the doors,she climbed down the balcany.For once,she was glad that her mom taught her all the ecape routs from here.When she was younger it seemed foolish,now she prayed a silent thanks.

--------------------------------------STARS HOLLOW...JESS' P.O.V---------------------------

I coudnt take it.She'd been gone for three days,and I missed her like crazy.I coudnt talk to her.I'd called seven to eight times.The maid who answerd always told me 'sorry,but ms.gilmore cant take phone calls'!

I was working day and night, I coudnt do anything else.I coudnt read,it reminded me of her.I coudnt listen to music,or watch movies.Rory always popped in my head.Every time that stupid bell rang,I thought it was her.My hopes would jump as I slowly looked up.I wanted to kill Kirk.

"Jess...side tabel."Uncle Luke said.I nodded.Throwing the plate on the tabel,I looked at Luke.I felt sorry for him.He loved Rory,too.But as a daughter. And he never even knew he was inlove with her mother.I never really met Lorelai,but I knew she was speacile.

Stars Hollow wasnt as happy and hyper.I knew they just got done grieving the elder Gilmore, some not finished.But to loose Ror too, it must have killed them.

I knew it killed me.I wonderd if she got my note.If she was laughing at it,and dating some rich prep.Or crying and grieving. I wonderd which one hurt me more.

"Jess take your break."Lane said.She had recently tooken a job there. **(probaly earlier then in the show,but I wanted her to,so deal.)**

I nodded,and climbed up the stairs.I kinda liked Lane working there.Rory had talked about her often.And she seemed to miss Rory almost as much as me.She understood that I loved her.Rory and Lane had been best friends forever.So, I knew I wasnt alone.

Looking around,everything reminded me of her.I woudnt let Luke move one thing in the apartment.Everything was how she put it.Willy Wonka still on pause on the t.v, chineese, pizza and Al's pancake world boxes everywere.And her room, filled with posters,books,and c.ds.The night before she left,I had packed a bag of clothes, books and c.ds, I had filled three bags, but her room was still a clutterd mess.

"Hey,Jess."Luke said,he sat by me on the couch.I looked at the clock. "5:30" We had been closing early,beacuse we coudnt fall asleep untill about 4 hours after we tried.So if we stayed up till 10:00,we'd never sleep.

"Uncle Luke."I replied.

We stayed quiet.

"Visit her."He said.I flinched.Anger was boiling up.

"You dont think Ive tried that?"I asked. "Or called abillion times, wrote letters,everything to get contact?"I said, my voice was getting louder.

"Her cell phone!" Luke counterd.

"Her grandparents took it! Ive called it too!"I shot.We were both angry,and mad.So,why not take it out on each other!I stood up,and stormed to **her** room.Ive been going in there lately.To get memories of her.Sappy,stupid,pathetic,sure.But its the truth.I miss her so much...

**review review review review**


	16. Back

Disclaimer:I own nothin i can think of, the plot probaly, but w/e

chapter sixteen..a/n sorry about it saying eleven on most others.I forgot to change the top up here! Again,sorry!

okay,new rule.Im not updating,even if I have the chapter,if I dont get at least, 6 reviews each chapter.So if you like this story,and want a new chapter,review it.I need feedback.

Uh...do u reli need me to rite a summery?If ur on chap.16,u abviosly no what happend!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory's P.O.V

I slid my bag into the front seat,as I slid into the drivers seat.I slowly drove out of the driveway.Small tears had excaped my eyes,but it wasnt bad enough to make my eyes blury.As I drove quietly of my grandparents rode, I began to drive at full speed, trying to get out of there as fast as I could.

As much as I was sad, I was five times madder.How dare they take me to a heartless home! A home my mother tried to get me as far away as she could. Mom loved her parents,but she didnt want me to live like she did.In a heartless,cold, home.I ended up there anyways.Even if it was only for a while.It still felt like eternaty.

I was mad they took me from my home.I was mad they took me from Luke...from Jess.I was mad my mom died.I was purley mad.

''WELCOME TO STARS HOLLOW'sighn came up, I smiled,and more tears came.

Grapping my cell,which thankfully I brought with me, I dialed a familer number.

"Hello?" He asked,My heart flipped,

"Jess!" I cried, into the phone.

"Rory!?!" He sat up quickly,from the couch.

"Jess, im here, in S.H!" I was exited. I pulled the jeep across the street.

"I'll be right there!" He said,and hung up.I smiled,He knew were we would meet.

JESS P.O.V

I was still angry at Luke.How could he possibly believe I havent tried everything in my power to get ahold of her! I love her so much, Luke knew that.I knew Luke was just as upsett,Rory was like his daughter,He missed the blue eyed beauty too.

Suddenly, the phone rang and inturrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Jess!" She cried.My heart flipped.

"Rory!?!" I sat up from my position on the couch,quickly.

"Jess! Im here!In S.H!"Rory said.

"I'll be right there!" And hung,I could actully hear her smile.I knew were to meet her/

normal p.o.v

Rory sat on the bridge, happy,scared,exited emotions played in her.Suddenly, footsteps came in hear.

"Jess!" Rory stood up, threw her arms around her boyfriends neck,and sobbed.

Jess still coudnt believe it.She was here,in his arms."I love you."He whisperd in her hair.

"I love you,too!"She sobbed back.He smiled.He had missed her so much. Her arms still around his neck,he wrapped his arms around her waist,pulling her as close as possible.By now,Jess was trying hard not to cry.He had her,here.

**THE END!**

**No I kidd, not even im that cruel! But I do need my six reviews,or no new chapter! insert evil laugh REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEWW...**


	17. Eplilodge

Hello my fellow readers,lol.Im so sorry for not updating in months and months.I hate skewl :-

Well here it is,the end! i hope you LOVE it!

**EPILOGE**

Jess stood there,numb and scared.He fidgited with his sleeves,looking nervisly down the guest seating.

"I couldnt remeber a time when i felt this way,exept when i met her."he thought"She meant everything in this world to me.I still remeber that day in New York,while I was drinking my coffee and eating breakfast,I saw that beautiful girl come in.I couldnt believe that that was four years ago.I cant even begin to think of how my life would be if I didnt follow her and replie to her plea for a 'Taxi,buss or tour guide' "

He looked down,and smiled toward Luke.Luke grinned back,and stood up to go check on Rory. He returned to his thinking.

"Now,I stand at the top of the alter, at the beautiful church she had chosen,I couldnt help but grinn like an idiot.I had her.We had gone through so much,and yet,I love her now more then ever.No one believed we'd last,no one thought we could possibly make it through.We had many stupid fights,one went as far as her leaving N.Y.C for a weekend at S.H, but we always recincied.I cant even imagin my life without her.And im so glad,that after today,I wont have to."

**Back in the dressing room**

Rory was having similar thoughts as her future husband.

"What if she changed her mind,Lane?"Rory asked,scardly.

"He didnt,Ror."Lane giggled.The two girls were adding the finishing touches to Rory's makeup.

"Oh I hope not.I cant wait till I can be 'Lorelai Leigh Mariano."

"But,theres no more Lorelai Gilmore's."Lane said sadly.Rory shrugged."I will always be a Gilmore Girl,inside."She smiled.

The Korein girl nodded."You look positivly gorgeose!"She screamed.Rory smiled.And she did.

The "Blushing Bride-to-be!" was in a beautiful gown.(the one Lorelai had for Luke,use your imagination ppl!) Her hair was down and curly,and make-up light colored.

"I cant wait!"She screached.The girls giggled untill they heard someone at the door.

"Lane,go take your seat.Its time for the wedding to begin."He said,grapping Rory's arm,ready to escort her to Jess.

"Okay,see ya later sweetie!" Lane smiled and rushed off to find HER own husband,Zach.

"Come on,Luke,lets go!"Rory smiled,glad she chose him to escort her.

"congradulations Rory."Paris said,at the reseption.

"Thanks Paris,"Rory beamed.She was so happy to be a Mariano.Jess apeared by her side.

"Hey Ror."He said.Rory spun around,and planted a sweet,butterfly kiss on his lips.

"Hey Jess."She giggled.

He smiled,and looked down on her.Had she really gotten more beautiful then five miniutes ago?

"You look great."He said.

"I look like a Mariano."There was a pause."And trust me,thats absolutly great."She smiled,and the husband and wife kissed again,before going back to the party.

**The End,i hope you all liked it,if i get responce there COULD be a sequal...lol**

**me**


End file.
